


Scripted

by SlytherinPadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First work on this website, M/M, poem, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPadfoot/pseuds/SlytherinPadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scripted words and scripted hearts. </p><p>A short, amatuer poem I wrote a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I have a wattpad called SlytherinPsychopath so please go check that out. I upload mostly to that but will try to upload here too. I'm slow as heck at uploading sorry.

Scripted

Scripted words and scripted hearts  
Set in stone, life falls apart  
Slytherin Saviour, heart beats fast  
Harry's eyes his love will cast  
Life remains a broken chain  
Put together, no longer vain 

Love conquers hatred, silver and gold  
Love has no boundaries, no strict awful mould 

His life is corrected, his heart beating sound  
Their connection is vital, no stronger is found.


End file.
